Otaku
by samptra
Summary: 01x02 Heero a total otaku falls for Duo a real person in his class. Things begin to heat up when Heero’s imaginary world begins to collide with reality. Can he be the cool man Duo is looking for?
1. Lesson in Cool

Author's Note: So here I am once again this is just basically a hugely PWP lots of sex close I can get to erotica I think. I am posting the tamed down version of this one here if you want to read the 'unrated cut' please see my livejournal account through my author's page. So that said this is based off the manga _MANIAKKU NI AISHITE _fantastic yaoi comic. I read it and totally saw Heero and Duo playing out the parts, so it's done in three parts with two interludes. I hope it translated well!

Story: 01x02 Heero a total otaku falls for Duo a real person in his class. Things begin to heat up when Heero's imaginary world begins to collide with reality. Can he be the cool man Duo is looking for?

Otaku

1**O1t1a1k1u:** 1"I1s1 1a1 1J1a1p1a1n1e1s1e1 1t1e1r1m1 1u1s1e1d1 1t1o1 1r1e1f1e1r1 1t1o1 1p1e1o1p1l1e1 1w1i1t1h1 1o1b1s1e1s1s1i1v1e1 1i1n1t1e1r1e1s1t1s1,1 1p1a1r1t1i1c1u1l1a1r1l1y1 1a1n1i1m1e1,1 1m1a1n1g1a1,1 1a1n1d1 1v1i1d1e1o1 1g1a1m1e1s."

Part 1 – Lesson in Cool

"Oh my god look at the guy over there!  
"What a geek!" the girls laughter and taunts didn't even register with teen sitting on the train headed for school. He was absorbed in the manga in front of his face. Cute little anime girls smiled up at him from the pages of his magazine. The teens name was Heero Yuy, age seventeen and he made no effort to deny the fact that he was an otaku. He loved cute little, pure girls taken for the first time.

The train rolled to a stop, closing his magazine Heero pushed his glasses up his nose standing he moved to exit the train. Passing by the previously jeering girls he obliviously passed them by ignoring their flushed faces and slight attempt to get his attention. What did he need real girls for?

His head still in the clouds he made his way to school, taking his normal seat suffering through class until lunch rolled around and he could once more take out his magazine. With a satisfied sigh he leaned back in his desk picking up in the manga where he'd left off until… "Oi! Heero!" a pale hand pushed the magazine down. Blue eyes hidden behind thick frames slowly looked up that slender hand to the arms attached, moving further into violet eyes looking at him with a mixture of exasperation and something else. " Still reading this trash Heero?" Duo Maxwell. The long haired teen had been in his class since the beginning of the year and for whatever reason had taken exception to Heero and his hobby. Shaggy brown hair further obscured his face, for which Heero was thankful for as his face heated in a blush.

"Well lately I'm really into the cosplay, and I'm enjoying the maid fantasy as well…" Duo didn't know what to say, "Duo could you move your hand please? Your leaving marks on my book." The pale hand jerked away as Duo's friends called him back across the classroom, "Never mind Duo, what happened with that girl last night?" moving back across the classroom Duo couldn't help but toss Heero one last parting look at the tall broad figure hunched over his desk, shaggy hair falling in his face those glasses sliding down his straight nose only to be pushed back into place. With a sigh he turned to the conversation, "Had other plans so I didn't go," he mumbled yawning.

Across the room Heero peaked out between his bangs, watching every delicate movement the other teen was making. His heart beat wildly in his chest, his face was hot, quickly he looked down at his magazine.

-#-#-#-

Heero sat in his room watching the anime flicker on the screen, it was one of his favorites, school girl being forced by a group of boys to submit. Heero sighed he'd never cared what the others at school had thought of him. He lived in his own word of two dimensional women he could fantasize about. The porn flick continued to race across the screen, reaching down Heero griped his already straining erection. Pushing his boxer briefs down he pumped at his erection watching as the girl was being slammed on TV. His breathing became harsh and uneven. His speed picked up, the girl on the screen suddenly melted into a flushed, slim Duo moaning in pure pleasure. Heero's eyes were screwed tight as he watched the fantasy play out. With a strangled cry he came into his hand, the orgasm sudden and powerful.

Staring at the pearly fluid dripping off his fingers, he felt his heart rate return to normal. He'd just cum thinking about Duo…

-#-#-#-

The next day at school Heero studiously avoided Duo, passing him by in the hall despite the other trying to engage him. Duo glared angrily at the broad back that was completely ignoring him. Heero was his part was deep in thought trying to reason his way out of the events of yesterday. He'd been telling himself all day that it had been nothing but a fluke. He couldn't have been turned on by a gay fantasy there was no way. It was simple it's had been a complete accident there was nothing to worry about…so did he feel even more confused every time he saw the brunette man pass him by with a glare.

His confusion lasted him into the evening before his mind was taken up with new thoughts of the midnight release of a new game. Happily he lined up with the rest of the otaku. Excited for the game he smiled happily reading his magazine and waiting, until a very familiar voice caught his attention. "That sounds like Duo…" he mumbled turning, with surprise he saw his classmate pulling his arm away from what looked like a business man. Surprised he watched the drama unfolded, "No let go! I said I didn't want to see you anymore!" he turned to walk away the man grabbing him again pleading with the teen to not leave.

Surprised he dropped his book with a rather loud "Duo!" the long haired teenager froze, a delicate flush appearing across pale cheeks as he slowly turned to the source of the yell. The two froze staring at one another for long moments, until with a huff Duo turned to storm off and Heero was left with his mind in turmoil.

-#-#-#-

Heero sat staring at the back of Duo's head in class, he hadn't got his game last night, he'd barely slept. He kept seeing the scene over and over again in his head, had that meant Duo was gay? Did he like men? That idea had seemed to take root in his mind, his imagination was beginning to run away with him.

He couldn't focus on class, he was absorbed with watching the other boy across the room, the long chocolate coloured braid that fell to slim hips. Large violet eyes that he knew were probably focused on the board ahead as the teacher spoke. He wasn't as tall as Heero himself, standing maybe five nine, but he was slimmer then Heero his shoulders more narrow. His limbs long and supple, pale milky skin was showed his flush easily. He was very attractive…Heero's mind pictured the scene again that pale skin pushing him forward, panting, sweating begging with his hips raised for Heero to enter him. Heero was instantly rock hard and throbbing, and a sudden realization…he liked Duo!

With a pained cry he stood upright in the middle of the teachers lecture looking very lost and confused. The teacher glared at him until he once more resumed his seat the rest of the class snickering behind their hands. Clutching at his chest Heero tried to steady his breathing but the thoughts persisted everything Duo did grabbed his attention.

The way he casually flipped his braid over his shoulder while talking to his friends, the way he licked cream from the corner of his mouth at lunch. His face had taken on a perma-flush by the time gym class rolled around and even then as they stood outside on the track he watched as Duo adjusted his short, tiny little shorts accidentally reveling a glimpse of the pale firm globe of his ass to the sharp eyes of Heero following his every move. With a cry the tall figure took off at top speed down the track trying to clear his mind of all thoughts, "Well done Heero!" the instructor cried as the teen sped back and forth.

Duo was watching Heero run until there was a cry of "Watch out!" turning he wasn't quick enough the errant soccer ball caught him in the side of his head sending him crashing to his knees. He winced in pain looking at the now bleeding leg, "I'm fine he mumbled," as the rest of the class gathered around him. About to get up he suddenly found himself being lifted clear off the ground and into strong arms. "Wha-" he cried as he was cradled against a strong chest. "I'll take him to the nurses office!" Heero declared turning he began to run with his burden, before the instructor could reply. The rest of the class watched as he disappeared back into the school. "Wow…Heero's so fast," mumbled one of the other students. Laughing another turned back to the lesson, "Yeah but he's a huge geek."

Heero ran with his precious cargo all the way to the nurses office where he shouldered the door open yelling as he did, "Nurse! There's an injured person!" his dramatic entrance was met with an empty silent room. Apparently the nurse had already went on lunch break. Still standing with Duo in his arms he nearly jumped when a small voice came from the direction of his chest, "Ummm…could you maybe put me down now?" With a silent nod he stepped towards the bed gently depositing his burned on the cot.

Turning away he pushed his glasses up his nose once more before looking in the medicine cabinet for gauze pads and rubbing alcohol for the cut. His hands shaking he tried to be cool, turning back to the cot he saw Duo long slim leg drawn up to his chest as he looked at the small cut on his knee. Heero's mind was running away with him it was almost like one of his computer games. Where he made a decision on whether to treat the wound or push him down on the cot…he choose the former kneeling before the other teen, "Let me see you leg so I can clean it." Grasping the limb he gently dabbed at it with the sterile pad, his heart thrumming.

Why didn't…why didn't you tell everyone about me?" came the voice above him. Surprised Heero looked up into large dark eyes, and cutely blushing face, "I always treat you so badly, now is your chance to get even with me Heero. I talk about girls all the time but I prefer men…I'm a pervert…I disgust you don't I!" those beautiful eyes were welling up with tears. "I prefer men and I open my legs for them like some cheap whore…" Heero could feel his whole body tensing, his mind game once more gave him a choice continue dressing the cut or push him down on the cot. This time he choose the second, popping up off his knees he pushed his lips harshly against Duo's.

The other teen was surprised suddenly he was pushed back into the bed a very enthusiastic but inexperienced Heero kissing him for all he was worth. Pulling away he mumbled a "What are- " before his lips were once more claimed by the taller boy. Moaning involuntarily Duo felt callused hands creep up inside his shirt pushing the fabric up wards. Tongues dueling, long wet kisses that seemed to go on forever. Duo's head was spinning, the emotions taking hold were intense and instant. Both boys were rock hard, erections pressed together inside their tight gym shorts. Pulling back Heero panted looking at the wanton picture presented to him, panting flushed disheveled Duo looked at him with hazy purple eyes, "Heero…" he murmured, ignoring him the taller teen pulled him closer his mental voice screaming at him, 'More' he wanted to touch, to taste, to feel every inch of the beautiful teen before him. "Stop it Heero!" Duo cried, not listening Heero griped slim thighs hands moving dangerously close to his straining erection. "No!" the other cried kneeing Heero hard in the chest.

With a grunt of pain Heero pulled away curling in on himself, panting Duo jumped off the cot wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'll do it with just anyone! Don't be stupid!" he stormed towards the door. Before exiting he turned looking back firing off one last shot, "Who would ever want to go out with an otaku who looks like you?" he slammed the door behind him leaving a pained Heero collapsed on the bed. He felt like crying, he'd really fucked that up… tears gathered in deep blue eyes leaking out of the tightly shut lids and running down his face. "I love you Duo…" he whispered into the empty room.

-#-#-#-

"Look at that guy!"

"He looks like a movie star…or a model."

"Is he a new transfer student, he's so cool…"

The class watched as the figure moved across the room, whispering and staring openly at the incredibly good looking teen that had entered. All watched as he strode to his desk to sit, "No way! It's Heero!" the hearing that Duo spun in his seat to look, and he couldn't help his jaw dropping. It was Heero…but not the Heero anyone had ever seen. Duo knew he was tall and broad shouldered standing close to six five, but his hair was now streaked through with blonde making it much lighter. His thick glasses were gone, contacts Duo guessed. Without the thick frames Heero's eyes were reveled, a deep blue, the colour of the summer sky and just as intense and beautiful. It was no wonder he was causing a sensation he was gorgeous. His white shirt was slightly unbuttoned revealing the strong column of his throat he looked so cool. Duo felt his cheeks heat in a blush, as blue eyes pinned him instantly. Quickly he turned around once more but, Heero was never far from his mind.

In the week that followed his amazing transformation Duo saw and heard stories of the girls who were lining up to confess their love to the now hot Heero in hopes of landing him for a boyfriend. The rest of the boys in their class were in awe of his prowess as girls form other schools also confessed. Watching out the window as some girl handed him a letter Duo idly listened to the chatter of his friends, "It was like his otaku self was a lie, how could he have been that cool the whole time?" Duo didn't reply but he did look around when the door opened and the figure in question walked in.

Stepping close to the braided teen, Heero leaned in close, "Good morning Duo," he said with a charming smile. Blushing Duo looked away, his mind going back to that passionate moment they'd shared in the nurses office and his flush deepened. Moving away Heero took his seat folding his hands in front of him, trying to look as cool as possible in case Duo was watching. The brunette looked so cute today, just like he had that day in the nurses office. Heero internally sighed he'd forgotten himself pushing the smaller teen down and forcing himself on Duo. If it had been a game he would have simply restarted and fixed it, life though…and lover were not a game. It was going to take some work.

He had already started though, Duo's parting shot at him saying he was to much of an otaku had hit home. He'd done his utmost to change that, now time to put phase two of his plan into action. Waiting for lunch bell, he grabbed Duo by the wrist gently, "Lets eat lunch together today Duo," he said with a smile, he pulled the smaller man behind him. "Heero! Let me go!" he said putting up mild resistance but in the end joining him on the bench in the courtyard to eat lunch. It was a beautiful day anyway, "Whether is so nice today glad we came outside," Heero said leaning back looking at the sky. Duo focused on his sandwich mumbling to himself, "Why am I eating lunch with you…" he felt a gentle hand on his cheek surprised he looked into blue eyes so closed to his own. "What are you doing…" he gasped, he felt those finger wipe something from the corner of his mouth Heero licked his thumb. Duo watched the movement, Heero darkly handsome face looking at him steadily,

Heero watched as Duo returned to eating, he felt proud of himself. He'd decided to get rid of everything bad in his life. To become handsome, cool, popular. He'd read magazines, went to a stylist, exercised and improved his body all in an effort to impress Duo.

He desperately hoped it was working as he followed behind Duo, the other looking at him angrily, "How far are you planning to go?" Heero smiled, "Isn't it obvious I'm escorting you home." Heero looked side long at Duo he looked flustered, and hot…and so damn cute. His heart did a back flip in his chest. "Duo…" he murmured swooping in his time for a gentle kiss. It was soft, slow, and infinitely tender…until Duo pushed him away suddenly.

"You went and made yourself all cool, but your still just an otaku! Now your being spoiled by all those girls constantly. Don't misunderstand." With that he turn and ran the rest of the way home. Heero dragged himself home miserable he sat hunched against the wall his Uncle looked at him despairingly. "What happened this time Heero? You said make you cool, I thought that as going to solve your problems." Sighing the teen on the floor looked up at his young handsome Uncle Trowa. An erotic novelist who was currently very popular. Feeling like he was about to cry Heero looked at his feet, "I changed my approach became popular, I didn't kiss him like I did before. I was much smarter about it…but Duo didn't like it at all." Trowa smiled putting his cigarette out, "Heero you're a good kid, your heart is in the right place. Real love isn't some game though Heero," sighing he settled in a chair not to far away from the sulking teen, "You can't make someone love you if they don't. You have to think of the other person and what they are feeling." With a smile he stood ruffling his nephew's hair, "The course of true love never did run smooth." With that he left the now seriously thinking Heero.

-#-#-#-

"Thank you but I cannot accept your feelings, I love someone else." Heero turned away from the girls catching sight of Duo was he was leaving school their eyes met briefly. Heero heard Trowa's words ringing in his head. He can't force his feelings on Duo, he didn't want to be hated. With one last feeling glance he turned away from his love.

Surprised Duo stood watching him walking away, until a car pulled up beside him with the window rolled down. He recognized the man behind the wheel it was his ex. "What are you doing here?" The man in the car shrugged, "I haven't seen you in a long time so I came to see you."

"I told you the last time I didn't want to see you anymore." Duo turned but the next words out of his mouth stopped him dead. "Oh yeah? And what if I told everyone what you do…" the long haired teen felt shame creep across his body.

Heero watched some distance away as Duo first turned away from the man in the car before he turned back and opened the door. Heero recognized the man from when he'd seen them fighting while he'd been in line. His body began to shake, the words repeating in his head, he had to respect Duo's wishes, if this is what he wanted…"Damn it!" he cursed marching across the entrance grabbing the Duo's slim wrist pulling him out of the car and away. "Heero!" Duo gasped as the taller teen pulled them away from the car and back towards he school.

Heero dragged him back into the now empty school, a protesting Duo following. "Heero what are you doing? What are you planning?" angrily Heero shouted back, "I don't want that man touching you!" he cried out. Duo halted surprised, "I'm sorry if that's the person you love then I understand and I have no choice but to give up. I have to consider your feelings." Duo didn't move, "What…my feelings?" before he exploded, "What are you talking about? You have all those girls changing you now you don't have time to deal with me. If all you want is sex then will be more then happy to accommodate you."

Angry Heero pushed Duo up against the wall, "Don't you get it!" he cried arm on either side of the slim teen trapping him. "I only want you! I only want to touch you!" chest heaving he lowered his voice, "I want to lick you all over, hear your gasping voice. My head is constantly full of thoughts of you." He stared steadily into surprised violet eyes, "I love you Duo." Looking away Duo stared at the broad chest in front of him, "You changed so much, your so cool now…but I knew before you changed. I loved you for so long." He got out wrapping long arms around Heero burying his face in that strong chest.

He felt well-muscled arms returning the hug before tilting his face upwards, Heero claimed his mouth. Duo's last coherent thought was Heero was getting better at kissing. The messy haired teen was not going to stop, not this time. He sunk to his knees taking Duo with him. Eager hands quickly shed Duo's pants reveling his tightly whites, Heero felt his temperature rise. He unbuttoned Duo's shirt before shedding his own pants not bothering with his shoes or socks. "Want to lick every inch of you…" he muttered kissing his way across the slim chest teasing little pink nipples. "Look they're so cute, got so hard…" he licked the little nubbins causing Duo to buck into his mouth with a soft cry.

edited for content please see my account for full lemon-

-#-#-#-

"What the hell Heero!" Duo looked in disbelief at the shelves in Heero's room. Book upon books, as well as tapes all labeled with his name. "It's my Duo collection!" Heero looked around pleased, dumbfounded Duo started at pictures of himself, sleeping, eating, at school. "I won't let a single opportunity to record you get away." Heero kissed him gently on the cheek, with a wide smile.

Pulling away he eagerly grabbed one of the tapes off the shelf, "I got a really cute one of your sleeping face! Want to watch it together?" with a sigh of resignation he crawled over to Heero pulling the tape out his hands and throwing it over his shoulder. "Heero, even though you have me here, your ignoring me. The me in the video can't hold you, kiss you, touch you…can't do anything!" Smiling gently Heero pulled him close kissing him softly, Heero guessed he'd always be an otaku…a Duo otaku.

TBC..,

.


	2. Interlude

Author's Note: So it's rather hard to translate a manga to a story and there are these two little sort of unrelated two little stories that were in between the three main parts. So here is the steamy little love scene between the two. As always enjoy!

-Interlude –

_Heero was hot and bothered, "I want to see all of you Duo…I want to lick every inch of your body. Let me touch you." Tousled brown hair obscured his vision slightly falling over his glasses. Heero was a seventeen year old otaku, who until recently had only been interested in made up girls. Now he'd fallen in love with his classmate Duo also seventeen, and currently tied to the bed in the nurses office in his gym uniform with Heero straddling his waist. "Heero what is going through your head! Untie me!" _

_Leaning forward inches from pouting pink lips Heero felt his body heating up, "When I touch you I can't think straight, I'll take my time making you feel good." Duo felt that whispered promise run the length of his body, making him hard instantly. Long fingers began to tease hard nipples through the thin cotton of his gym shirt, making the figure below him twist and buck in pleasure. _

_Heero felt his face redden Duo looked so cute, and so very wanton begging for his touch. The tight little nubbins were straining against his shirt, running his hands up inside the fabric he pushed the materiel up to his armpits. Licking the hard buds, he sucked them taking in every sound, "There so cute Duo," blushing embarrassed he turned away, "Idiot…" he mumbled Heero's strong fingers squeezed his nipples, "Ahh…" he moaned. _

_Heero continued his ministrations licking ever inch of the pale chest, making the other wither and moan straining against his bound wrists, squeezing his thighs together as his already hard erection pushed painfully against his shorts. _

_Heero noticed the motion and gripped Duo's knees pulling them apart he stared at the very noticeable bulge. "Heero…" Duo all but stammered, the other teen was shaking with his own desire he'd always dreamed of this, touching, licking…and now he could. He could do whatever he wanted to Duo. Running his hands up the silky thighs, his mind was on everything he wanted to do. His skin was so soft, so supple lifting the leg began to like the underside of Duo's knee causing the other to groan. Kissing down the knee towards the inside of his thigh. To the bulge in his shorts, he gently kissed that too through the materiel of his shorts. Duo shivered, trembling with desire almost in pain from the teasing. _

_Heero paused looking at the small body, pushing his glasses up he blushed, Duo was so cute…he wanted more…needed more. With one swift movement he lifted both legs with one hand while pulling Duo's shorts and boxers down with the other leaving them about mid thigh. "Duo your little hole is red, wet, and twitching" he said pulling hips upwards, he delicately licked the puckered pink hole. Duo all but screamed in pleasure, Heero pulled the cheeks of his ass apart gaining better access to his treasure. Duo twisted his body, as Heero slurped and sucked making him see stars. "Your so soft inside Duo, I'm going to put my fingers in," already slick with saliva Heero's digits slid inside gently messaging the tight passage. "Ahhhh Heero!" Heero had never been so turned on, lifting the small body he drove his fingers deeper, Duo cried out in ecstasy. _

With a moan Heero turned in his sleep hugging his pillow close to his body as he dreamed of Duo. Unwilling to wake when his little love waited for him in his dreams


	3. Lesson in Loving

Author's Note: Ok so here is part two of the main story, I didn't edit this so enjoy the full on lemon, yes a lemon man sex if your not into this then don't read simple as that if you do enjoy it!

Otaku

Part 2 – Lesson in Loving

"Duo I got you your favorite cheese cake," Heero passed the pastry forward, the long haired brunette turned slightly to smile at him in thanks. Blushing Heero leaned forward cuddling him close, "Duo," he sighed enjoying the closeness. It was a beautiful day and the two sat outside, Duo between his lovers legs enjoying he closeness and being spoiled.

Heero turned him swooping in for a kiss, teasing lush pink lips tongues dueling. Wandering hands crept up Duo's shirt, "Heero…hold on…" he muttered out of breathe from the intense kiss. Pulling Duo closer he felt the other stiffen in his arms, "What your hard!" he felt Heero's substantial erection pressing into his lower back. With out a word Heero pulled him in for another kiss, pulling the offending shirt up with one hand while the other wandered lower massaging the growing erection in his lovers pants.

Suddenly Duo pushed him back, "Heero if you don' hurry up and eat lunch will be over…" he murmured ending the intense make out session leaving a very hard, very aroused Heero.

-#-#-#-

Heero and Duo walked in silence, Heero was walking Duo home like he did every night the two close enough that their hands brushed. Blushing Duo suddenly gripped Heero's hand, interlacing their fingers. Duo didn't look at him, "I can come to your house today right?" Heero's heart flipped in his chest, he turned away sheepishly he looked at the ground, "Umm, well today isn't really a good day…" he said trailing off as the made their way to Duo's house. "Oh…" was all the other said. Heero dropped Duo off with a kiss, and a goodbye before trudging home himself.

Entering his room he looked around with a sigh, "Duo cannot see this…" he said looking around at his Duo collection. Everything from posters, to handmade action figures of his lover. His albums, video's and the crowing jewel to his collection his life size Duo doll. "I'm so sorry Duo!" he said gripping the doll looking into lifeless violet eyes sadly, he'd gotten the doll using his Uncle's inside connections to get it made specifically. He used it to try on cute little outfits he made for Duo. Everything from sailor uniform, to cat ears…to sexy ninja.

Heero was terrified that Duo would discover his secret; if he did he would hate him. "If I made him wear these little outfits," he mumbled sadly, Duo would think he was a pervert and leave him. His heart clenched at the thought, he picked up one of the small action figures looking at it gloomily. Before he could have Duo over he had to get over this obsession, before he found out and hated Heero. Mind in turmoil he went to his sewing machine finishing off his latest creation for Duo to wear…an adorable little maid uniform.

With a happy cry he cuddled the doll, "Duo is so cute!" he cried holding the figure close.

-#-#-#-

"Oi Heero you ok? Your making a funny face?" Heero sighed looking over at his cute lover, "I had a hard time sleeping last night…" what he didn't mention was because he was busy dressing up his Duo doll and cooing over his cuteness. Standing close Heero listened to every word Duo was saying. "We have PE this morning," Duo was saying to a smiling Heero. A giggle from across the train caught his attention. Heero was thinking Duo was the cutest thing he'd ever seen, Duo looked to the girls who were watching Heero giggling.

Jealously gripped him as he glared at the two air heads, noticing Duo had stopped he looked worried. "Duo everything ok?" With a sigh he looked at the floor dejected, "It's nothing," he muttered exiting the train quickly he yelled at Heero to hurry worried the taller teen followed him quickly. As they all but ran to school.

Heero began to forget about his initial worry on the train as the day progressed, unfortunately he had more to worry about, like keeping himself in check around Duo so he wouldn't think him a pervert. First period gym did no help, working with Duo he gently pushed his lover forward in the stretch, "Ouch! Heero your pushing to hard!" Duo said, Heero froze the images that phrase conjured made him harden instantly. Embarrassed he covered his face with a hand drawing away from the seated Duo.

Breathing deeply he tried to steady his nerves, he had to get himself under control. He couldn't look Duo in the face everyday and not want to jump him. He made a firm resolve there and then not to drive his love away…

His plan proved difficult in the following days, avoiding Duo at lunch. The next day he faked an illness. The day after that he resorted to hiding from the persistent Duo, walking his love home he quickly bid him a goodbye before Duo could get a word in.

Sadly Duo watched him depart, what had happened with Heero?

-#-#-#-

Heero sat dejected on the bus, totally oblivious to the women around him doing their best to get his attention. The large teen was lost, and confused the last three days had been absolute hell, he missed Duo so much. He wanted so bad to touch him, to make love to him. "If I touch him I won't be able to stop, and he'll give me that look and I won't be able to hide it from him." He mumbled to himself fully confused, "What do I do?" he moaned. "Heero? Heero!" turning around he recognized the petite blonde standing nearby holding a folio. "Oh Quatre, how are you?" the small man smiled brightly, "Great! I just finished my rough copy headed to the editors." Heero smiled, "Oh great you finally finished, congratulations." The small shyly smiling blonde was his Uncle Trowa's lover and the man who supposedly had put his wayward relative on the straight and narrow.

Nodding in thanks he looked down when Heero spoke again, "Thanks for helping me with the Duo figure, Quatre." Shrugging the man laughed, "I didn't really do anything." It was this scene of a smiling Heero talking to a very cute stranger. Duo felt his heart constrict, the stranger moved away with a wave Heero stood waving with a smile, "See you later," he said. Turning he caught sight of a motionless Duo not looking at him, eyes widening Heero realized what the scene may have looked like. "Duo?" the brunette man huffed, "If you wanted to break up you should have just told me…" Heero was flabbergasted. "I thought you'd been acting strange lately, you really are…" he trailed off. Large violet eyes were welling up, "What no Duo, you've got it wrong I was just…" Duo sharply turned away. But not before Heero saw tears streaming from those beautiful eyes…he'd made Duo cry. He could say nothing as the other dashed away.

As if in a dream Heero returned home, boxing up all his Duo figures, and albums. Close to tears himself he looked at a small Duo figure he made, one of his lover in gym clothing. In his mind he once more saw the devastated look on Duo's face, those tears…his heart felt as though it was breaking. He never wanted to ever see Duo looking at him like that again.

"You are not going to get away with it! Where are you cheating bastard!" his bedroom door buckled, breaking in as Duo marched into the room angry. Anger melted to shock as he was met with the sight of Heero crouched over boxes of figures of himself, posters, and a life size doll. "What the hell…"

Heero looked at the floor ashamed as Duo picked up a figure of himself, "So this is why I couldn't come over." He paused looking as if he was thinking, "Are you really that unsatisfied with me?" jerking his head up in astonishment Heero looked into the blushing face of Duo. "I know you liked anime girls, and I'm a man and I'm real…" Heero vehemently shook his head, "No!" Angrily Duo gestured to the doll, "What the hell is that then? If we're going out then why do you need a doll?" embarrassed and shamed he looked at the carpet beneath him once more. "I'm so sorry Duo," almost in tears he looked anywhere but at his lover.

"I really am an otaku! I'm constantly fantasying about you if you could see inside my head I'm sure you would hate me. I want to make you wear all kinds of sexy little outfits I want to make you embarrassed crying out for me to take you. I want to make love to you until you faint." Leaning forward he screwed his eyes closed, "I constantly think about having sex with you." Unmoving he waited for the rejection, it never came. "Isn't that ok?" heart leaping Heero looked back up at the cutely blushing Duo. Without another word Duo dropped his pants, "Duo wha-" trailing off Heero sat back on his ass as Duo straddled his thighs. Leaning in close Duo rested his forehead against Heero's, "If it makes you happy I'll wear whatever outfit you want Heero." Dumbfounded Heero started at him and his beautiful blush.

Several minutes later Duo emerged from his bathroom wearing a girls one piece swimsuit his hip length chestnut hair unbound and floating around his slim body. "Really a girls swimsuit Heero?" flushed he turned to the equally red Heero who sat staring at him in rapture, "Its so cute, your so…" he couldn't formulate what he wanted to say. "Idiot," Duo mumbled walking towards his seated lover. Strong tanned hands griped slim white thighs pulling him closer. "I just wanted to see your reaction to wearing a girls swimsuit…" he pulled Duo close flipping him onto his back and leaning over him. "Look how excited you are already…"

Duo could feel his sensitive nipples peaking against the restrictive material of the bathing suit. Heero rubbed the little buds through the slick material, "You like this Duo," he mumbled bending to lick the peaking nipples though the suit. Moaning he arched off the bed despite himself, it felt so very good. One had moved lower rubbing the growing bulge beneath the tight material of the swimsuit.

"Oh god! Heero!" the messy headed teen was already panting with need but determined to hold out. Reaching a hand under the material he teased Duo's tight hole message the ring of muscle, "Duo, your so tight," he mumbled claiming his lips for a searing kiss. Moaning into Heero's mouth he arched into the probing fingers, squirming against his restrictive clothing. "Uh! Heero!" Duo cried, "It hurts, suit is to tight…" he grumbled despite the incredible sensations. "Duo," Heero moaned he pushed the spandex material aside, unable to wait any longer he unzipped his fly pulling his straining erection out. "Oh god Duo…" he moaned as he slide into the tight little hole.

Long slim legs wrapped around his waist, "Oh god Duo…feels so good." He moaned sliding in and out of the tight body beneath him. Duo arched into every thrust from Heero, moaning as he hit that spot inside of him that made stars explode behind his eyes. "Does it feel good Heero?" both boys were flushed, sweating…."Am I your number one?" Duo whispered in his ear, turning Heero kissed him passionately. "Duo, I love you more then anything in this world." With a cry Duo came closely followed by Heero, with a sigh the two collapsed in a sweaty sated pile on the bed.

Basking in the after glow, Duo was just drifting off when he felt Heero kiss his cheek, "Now then how about letting me see you in the next outfit?" getting out of bed Heero moved to a rack of outfits, "I made all of these for you," with a cry Duo sat up in shock. "All of these!" he looked at his happily smiling lover, he looked disheveled and flushed…and very sexy. Despite himself he smiled, realizing that Heero loved him more then anything.

TBC…


	4. Interlude 2

Author's Note: Not much to say here really just a little interlude before the final part. Enjoy!

-Interlude-

"Heero is taking to long," Duo flipped over onto his stomach blowing stray hair out of his face. He noticed Heero's glasses on his bedside table, "Hmmm" he muttered sliding the frames on his face. "Hey Duo, I'm back…" the lanky teen entered the room carrying drinks. "Oh great!" smiling Duo turned towards Heero, the other teen froze. Pretty pink lips turned in a smile, large violet eyes looked at him from behind square frames of his glasses.

With a cry Heero collapsed forward spilling the drinks, "Heero!" Duo cried sitting up. Heero smiled his face still in the carpet, Duo wearing glasses is so very, very cute.

-#-#-#-

"Heero!" Duo stood in the doorway in open mouthed shock Heero stood in his room pulling on the white gloves the finishing touches on his outfit. He was wearing a military uniform complete with shinny knee high boots, his kaki pants neatly tucked in. The jacket was buttoned up cinched with a wide leather belt. The hat was perched atop his messy brown locks, Duo thought he'd never looked hotter.

"Ah! Duo! This isn't what it looks like!" his arms waving he tried to explain, "This isn't really 'otaku' stuff, it's just Uncle Trowa's lover Quatre asked me to make it. His manga is being made into a game and he wanted it for the presentation." He said quickly, nervous he watched as his lover approached , without warning he was tackled by his lover bringing them both to the floor.

"Your not the only one trying to hold back Heero, if your going to look so cool then I won't be able to control myself." A flushed Duo said from his perch atop Heero's waist. Stunned Heero could only stare in shock at his hot lover, moaning when Duo leaned down to kiss him intensely.


	5. Lesson in Forever

Author's Note: So here we are at the end of another story thanks to all my readers out there I don't think I'll try and scribe a manga again. It was an attempt and it went alright not my best work. But you live and learn so now enjoy the final section!

WARNING LEMON AHEAD MAN/MAN LOVE

Otaku

Part 3 – Lesson in Forever

"Oh my god! You see that guy over there?"

"Yeah he totally looks like a celebrity,"

"You think he's waiting for his girlfriend?"

One of the girls moved closer to the seated teen eyes buried in the book before him. "Umm…" the girl began when she caught a look at what he was so enthralled with. "What!" she shrieked, as looking up from the page was pictures of a scantly clad teenage male. Heero didn't hear any of the girls exchange even when the girl rushed back to her friends to tell them what he'd been doing.

Heero Yuy sighed happily looking at the pictures of his lover, or at least somewhere his lover, others where his life sized Duo doll. Regardless he was very much in love with his beautiful teen. "Hey Heero sorry I'm late!" Duo halted in front of him panting and sweaty, "Sorry was stubborn and stayed up late." Smiling happily Heero slipped his book back into his bag standing next to his lover as the long haired brunette chatted away.

Trying to focus on what his boyfriend was saying he was distracted when the train jolted forward and Duo was pushed into the door. His imagination took off, him pushing Duo up against the train door, Duo's pleading voice. Pulling his school shirt open running his hands along that slim torso. "Hey Heero are you listening?" the long haired brunette looked at him exasperated he wondered sometimes what went on in his head.

His confusion lasted till they got to school, throwing open the door, he waved to his friends, "Hey guys!" he said, "Oh hey Duo you with Heero again?" Wufei turned to look at him, "You never hang out with me anymore." Laughing Duo leaned forward kissing him on the cheek teasingly, "Awe Wuffie sad I'm not spending time with you?" Heero watched the scene thinking how cute Duo looked, at the same time wanting to punch Wufei right in the face.

Sighing he took his seat watching Duo, his fantasies were beginning to get out of control. Everyday was worse then the next, he loved Duo so much…and there was no way Duo was going to stay with him if he realized just how perverted he was. Lunch time came, and everyday since they'd been together Duo sat between Heero's legs leaning against his boyfriends broad chest. Reaching into his pocket Duo pulled out a hair clip, humming idly he pulled his bangs back pinning them out of his face. His hip length chestnut braid was tossed over his shoulder as he dug into his lunch.

Pulling out a cream puff, he moaned in pleasure as he bit into it he loved sugary treats. "Duo you have some cream on your face…" Heero said quietly watching the whole production. Looking cutely cross eyed for a moment, a small pink tongue darted out licking the cream away, Heero felt the action all the way to groin. His mind pictured Duo looking up at him from between his legs face dripping with his cum…clearing his throat Heero felt his face heat turning away from Duo's questioning look. He had to get this under control.

It got harder the day wore on, during the cleaning after school Heero's imagination took off again as he watched Duo lean forward emptying his dust pan his broom held fast between his legs. "Mom is always trying to get me to clean my room," Duo complained Heero's mind kicked into overdrive that tight ass swaying provocatively. The short haired brunette imagined himself ripping the pants down ramming him from behind. "Hey Heero are you listening!" with a surprised cry Heero was brought out of his fantasy, "I'll take this out to the trash!" he said running off leaving a confused and slightly hurt Duo.

Finished with cleaning the boys headed home, Heero walking in silence he'd been hard most of the day and it was beginning to hurt he couldn't help it though Duo was just so… "Urgh! So hot be glad when this heat wave breaks," glancing over Heero watched as Duo pulled at his shirt trying to get some air. His eyes went immediately to one pretty pink nipple reveled by the other teens motions, Heero froze on the spot. Reaching out he grabbed Duo's arm, "Duo? I made you a new outfit…would you come over and try it on?" Duo looked at him a cute flush spreading across his cheeks. "Alright," he gave his love a small smile, Heero felt his heart turn over in his chest how did he get so lucky?

-#-#-#-

"Heero? Are you just going to keep looking?" the tall handsome teen couldn't have been more turned on if he tried. The little ninja outfit he'd made for Duo exceeded his expectations, the white martial barely covered Duo's ass, a large red bow was tied near his side. He was on his hands and knees open to the gaze of his lover, he could feel his cheeks heating. "I am just going to look…" Heero whispered his own straining erection demanding attention, ignoring it he reached a single finger touching Duo's now wet erection straining against the tight fabric. "Wow Duo…this wet already? I haven't even touched you yet." Moaning Duo couldn't help the but shudder in pleasure, as rough hands pulled his ass in the air blowing lightly on the cloth covered bulge. Duo buried his face in the sheets moaning, he groaned loudly as Heero licked his twitching hole through the material of the costume. "Oh! Heero!" he moaned pressing his ass against his boyfriend. "Duo!" Heero pulled his boyfriend up pressing his rock hard erection against his lover. Both boys moaned in ecstasy, turning Duo clutched Heero's shoulders "Wait Heero, wait…" he panted pushing his boyfriend away gently. Sitting back facing Heero he pulled the tie on the costume moaning in both relief from the restrictive fabric loosing and pleasure he was rather turned on by Heero watching him.

Heero couldn't help but stare at the vision before him a flushed, full aroused Duo sat reclining bashfully before him. Long silky hair had come loose from its braid curling becomingly around his sweaty flushed visage. Crawling forward he pushed Heero back pulling Heero's pants open. "If I was really a ninja…I wouldn't take no for an answer." He whispered pulling Heero's member out of his pants. Rubbing it he watched his lover moan in pleasure, eyes hazy Heero watched as Duo lowered himself into his lap. Gritting his teeth as the smaller man slide inch by agonizing inch onto him. Panting Duo paused fully seated on his boyfriend, groaning he kissed Heero with all the passion he possessed.

"Oh! Heero!" he moaned over and over riding his lover, lowering to his elbows Heero watched his slim boyfriend pleasuring himself. Reaching forward he began jerking Duo's erection tenting the fabric of his costume, "Come for me baby…" he muttered. Riding him with abandon he cried out his release splattering his lovers abdomen. With a shudder and moan Heero also came with a loud groan.

-#-#-#-

Drowsy Heero cuddled against Duo drifting in happiness of after glow, wrapping his long arms around his small lover. "Hey Heero?" humming in acknowledgement he nuzzled the back of Duo's neck. "What do you do when your alone? I mean other then this," queried Duo. Suddenly Heero froze his chest going cold, visions of himself making Duo albums, figurines, and other collectables. The last time Duo had seen him he'd been packing up his Duo stuff, since then he'd had to hide his obsession from his lover for fear of being found out to be a pervert.

All these thoughts running through his head, he simply stared as his grown irate lover. "Do you even know me Heero? What I like my hobbies?" Heero had an intense moment of panic had Duo figured him out? He watched Duo all the time, he knew everything there was to know about his beautiful boyfriend. "I…ummm…" turning away he stared at the ceiling wracking his brain for some sort of answer. Duo felt unaccountably sad, "You won't even look at me Heero…" angry and upset Duo began to dress. "What! Duo…" with a sigh Duo paused buttoning his shit, "You really are an idiot…" confused Heero sputtered trying to figure out what he'd done. "Duo?" he said questioningly. "It's nothing! Stupid Heero!" He said before disappearing out the door.

Heero sat stunned, and sad he didn't know what had just happened. "Duo is so cute…he doesn't actually need me." He felt tears gathering in his eyes, why does he stay with me? He could have anyone…confused he stood still naked he stopped to pull on his boxer briefs mind in turmoil. He wandered into his secret room with all his Duo stuff, sighing he sat at his desk pulling out one of his albums. Sighing he flipped through the book, "I spend all my time thinking about Duo…I don't have any cool hobbies…" he muttered to himself. "I can change my appearance but deep down I'm still an otaku." He could still see Heero looking at him so cutely, asking him what his hobby is. With resolution he shut his album, he knew that today a man full of enthusiasm was seen as attractive. "For Duo I will become a real man!" decision made he smiled it was all for Duo.

-#-#-#-

Duo felt his heart stutter in his chest as Heero gave him a smile and wave, Heero was so very good looking. Turning away the long haired boy blushed mumbling a "Hi…" to the still smiling youth. The way to school was rather quite, until they reached the school when Heero finally paused looking at his boyfriend. "I'm sorry Duo but from now on I won't be able to walk home with you." Shocked and surprised he sputtered, "What?" turning away Heero flagged down on of his teachers, "Excuse me Mr. Wilson, you have a minute?" turning the older man turned, "Yes Heero?" pulling out a piece of paper he handed it over, "This is my application to join the track and field team." He said with resolution, Duo stared in open mouthed shock what the hell was Heero thinking?

-#-#-#-

"Ahhhh!" came the delighted sighs from the row of girls leaning into the fence, Duo wandering by paused to look at what they were cooing over. It was Heero, in the middle of track practice, sweat slick he raced across the pavement long legs eating up the course. Stopping he turned walking bad shaking long muscular limbs, shaggy brown hair damp with sweat was pushed out of clear blue eyes as he stretched long arms. Wide solid chest heaving with each labored breathe from his exertion.

It was a scene from one of Duo's wet dreams, with a sigh he turned away as the girls vied for his attention. He missed the forlorn blue eyes that followed his back as he moved away from the fence. "Duo…" he whispered, shaking his head he settled into his starting blocks, his mind made up he'd just try harder so Duo would think he was cool.

-#-#-#-

"Alright that's it for now," the teacher said Heero veritably buzzed with excitement. Lunch was his favorite time, he got to be with Duo… happy he smiled widely standing and moving through the desks towards his boyfriend. "Duo what do you want for lunch today?" he said happily. Totally ignoring Heero, Duo stood moving away, "Hey Wufei, we going to cafeteria now?" laughing he wrapped an arm around the black haired teen, " We got to get there before all the seats are gone."

Heero stood stunned, before it gave way to pain, he felt as if his heart were broken. He wasn't going to get to see Heero?

The days began to take on a similar pattern as Heero began throwing himself into his training. The whole reason he was doing this was to impress Duo, he wanted to be a man in his boyfriends eyes. He couldn't imagine his life without Duo in it, the idea was to painful. Heero vaulted over the bar landing on the matt, Coach Wilson was saying something to him but he wasn't listening he was wondering where Duo was and what he was doing. Sighing he stood wiping sweat away from his eyes, before moving to the starting position.

School was becoming torture, Duo seemed to be out and out ignoring him, which was driving Heero to work harder. Train more, try and be cooler, Heero starched on the ground looking up at the sky he wanted to be with Duo forever…pushing up he stretched not noticing the violet eyes that followed him from the fence.

-#-#-#-

"Fuck!" Duo cried smashing his fist down on the arcade game, surprised Wufei looked over to his long haired friend. "What's with you lately Duo?" growling he turned away, "Shut it Wufei!" he grabbed his friend in a choke hold, a laugh came from there other friend Zechs, "Give it up Wufei, Duo's been especially brutal lately." The long haired blonde gave his friend a sly smile, "Could it be something to do with Heero?" Angrily he turned back to the machine, "I have nothing to do with that moron," blushing he looked anywhere but at his friends.

The long haired teen felt tears threatening, he kept seeing that moment over and over Heero saying he wouldn't be walking any more…"Heero you moron, why didn't you say something." He smacked the game again in frustration.

"Hey Duo you listening? He finally broke up with his girl."

"The hell Wufei, you were always going on about Sally this and Sally that."

"Well regardless can't sulk here, got a lot of life to live. There so annoying, always asking where we're going, what we're doing…it's just better this way. Besides it always comes down to 'that' question, 'do you love me?'" Duo was silent as Wufei and Zechs continued to talk his mind on Heero…

-#-#-#-

"Ok that's it tonight guys!" Coach Wilson blew his whistle, Heero finished his cool down stretches. Standing he began gathering the hurdles moving to the storage shed when he caught sight of a lean figure leaning against the entrance. He knew who it was right away, "Duo!" he smiled in surprise. "I stayed late tonight. It's been a while since we walked home together." Heero's heart jumped in his chest…it had been to long.

On the way home the pair decided to stop at a restaurant as Heero's persistence stomach rumbles caused the taller teen to blush. Seated Heero ate slowly spending more time watching Duo then eating. Every delicate lick of his tongue, his movements elegant and beautiful. It had been so long since he'd seen his lover close up, his hands felt shaky and his heart was thudding so loudly he hoped Duo couldn't hear it.

"Heero?" looking up the messy headed teen waited, "Are you tired of me? Am I troublesome?" Duo couldn't look at Heero, Wufei's offhanded comments earlier had made him seriously think. Heero for his part was speechless, "Huh?"

" You suddenly joined the track team. I know I made you mad…but are you really going to leave me?" Flushed in his upset, violet eyes flashed with anger, as he finally started Heero straight in the eye. Wavy hair pulled back with a thin head band was fighting it's way free of the confines of the band and the braid. Heero stared.

"Say something! You say you like me but all we do is have sex! You don't know anything about me, it seems like you don't want to know anything about me." Having stood from his seat during his tirade, he slowly sat back down "You never really liked me…" he finished lamely, tears leaking slowly from his eyes tracking across flushed cheeks.

Heero stared, he'd made Duo cry… his gorgeous crying face…at a time like this…."I'm sorry, I'll be right back" standing he quickly escaped to the bathroom. Stunned Duo sat speechless, what the hell had just happened? He had been talking, pouring his heart out, and Heero had run away! Growling low in his throat, he grabbed his knife standing slowly he moved with purpose to the bathroom where his stupid boyfriend was.

It was a tiny bathroom with only one stall, angry he marched over kicking the door in. "Wait until I'm done talking!" he yelled angrily holding his knife, adrenalin high he didn't register right away what he was seeing. He certainly felt the splatter of cum as it hit him on his face dripping off his chin. Anger turned immediately to shock, "Heero you…what are you doing…" he said looking at the taller teen seated on the toilet pants around his ankles, hands still gripping his still hard erection.

With a cry Heero leaned forward burying his face in his hands, "It's all over!" he cried with anguish. "So that you would like me, so you would change your mind, I joined the track team." He said softly looking at the tile floor. "If there was something I could pour my heart into aside from you, I could bear it. But it's impossible! Day and night you're all I think about." Duo didn't move, he stood frozen on the spot. "I know everything about you Duo, like; you use vanilla mint toothpaste, and brush for ten minutes. You prefer low cut boxer briefs in Calvin Klein, when you shower you always wash your hair first, before your body. You masturbate everyday, you love having your nipples played with, and you keep your porno mags under your mattress. Your birthday is May 11, you're a Taurus, and you have blood type AB -. Your favorite foods are pizza, and anything sweet especially the miniature cheesecakes you get from the bakery near your house. You prefer black ink pens, your best subject is math and history and you hate English barely passing." It all came out in a tumbled rush, Duo unable to speak leaned forward cupping Heero's face.

"Nothing has changed, you're my life. I'm an otaku who thinks of nothing but you…" he spilled out, looking utter miserable and forlorn, and ready to cry. Duo finally found his voice again, "I've always known that Heero," he whispered, "Since the beginning, I've known. Your terrible hair, your thick glasses, constantly reading manga I've known all along." Blue eyes finally met violet, the long haired teen smiled slowly, happily, leaning forward he pulled Heero close inches from his lips, "You really are a moron Heero…" he said before claiming those lips kissing him with everything he had.

With a moan he leaned forward crawling into his lovers lap long arms wrapped around him pulling the stall door closed locking it. Thos same hands slipped to Duo's pants unbuttoning them he pulled them, and the tight underwear down allowing it to fall to the floor. A single digit slipped in his tight hole, messaging the tight ring of muscle, "Ahhh wait stop…" Duo mumbled as Heero pulled him forward sucking hard at his erect member, his fingers still slipping in and out of the tight hole while he sucked hard. "Ahh Heero, no I'm going to…" pulling away Heero pulled his lover forward flipping them. "I love you Duo," he said before sealing kiss swollen lips, while slipping inside the stretched opening. "Oh…" Duo moaned, as Heero began trusting into him, hands flat to the wall he faced it as Heero pounded him from behind, both froze as the sound of the door of the bathroom opening.

The heard a man walk in, Duo stood on shaky legs Heero still buried deep inside him. He felt Heero give a sharp hip thrust muffling his cry with his hand he bit his palm as Heero began silently moving once more, violet eyes closed in bliss arching back he tried vainly to be silent as the man washed his hands and headed for the door. The second the door slammed shut Duo all but screamed as Heero hit that magical spot that made stars dance behind his eyes. "Oh god yes Heero!" he yelled pushing back, his taller lover grunted in pleasure and exertion. Once, twice…with a keeling cry Duo came splattering the wall with his seed. With his own low moan Heero came deep inside his lover.

-#-#-#-

The next day found Duo settled between Heero's legs eating lunch, cuddling into his love Heero hummed in happiness. Duo leaned back kissing Heero on the chin, "You look really cool when you run Heero," the thin brunette admitted with a cute blush. That was all it took and Heero continued with track, giving it his all.

After every practice Duo was waiting, "Your late," the long haired teen smiled to soften his words. With a smile and a kiss he grasped his lovers hand, "Let's go home Duo," he said moving forward. The smaller teen smiled, "Alright, idiot otaku" he said with affection as the pair headed for home.

End.


End file.
